sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Breezie
Concept & Development As an only child myself, I often dreamed and wonder what it would be like having a younger sibling. I wanted Cabara to have that so I designed Breezie; and if she looks more like sonic than Cabara does, that's mostly because I was deep into the archie comics at this point so Manik from the future Mobius arc was an inspiration. Backstory A young hybrid like her older brother, she shares many of the same abilities as he does. She loves to play with her Cabara, especially when they're racing. Though she can perform a Spin Dash, she gets dizzy if its used too much. She finds comfort when she's with her dad, and loves to practice with him to perfect her abilities. She'll even practice with Cabara in secret if only to surprise her old man. Though she isn't as fast as the rest of her family, she can still move at light speed. Whenever shes around Sharon she feels a strange need to challenge her. Though she ultimately loses every time, she improves with each encounter; getting closer and closer to surpassing her. Personality Breezie is a laid-back, sweet, playful, young girl; she enjoys chili dogs, sitting on the roof of the house, playing with her brother, racing her mother shopping with her dad, and challenging Sharon. Breezie hates being ignored, being away from her brother for too long, and losing to Sharon Relationships Cabara Breezie's loving big brother, she can often be found hanging out with him. Sharon Her friend and rival, Breezie is constantly challenging Sharon to various competitions. Sonic and Mira Breezie's parents, whom she loves. Simple as that. Sarah A cool and spunky hedge-cat whom she sees as a big sister. Powers and Abilities Super Speed Being the daughter of two speedsters, Breezie possesses incredible amounts speed which is still surpassed by her older brother. Spin Dash, the speedy dash attack that allows Breezie to destroy her foes and travel at high speeds. She can't use it a lot as she hasn't perfected it yet, getting dizzy very easily. Her Figure-Eight Peel-Out is a technique she learned from her brother to increase her speed; allowing her to travel at warp speeds. Homing Attack lets Breezie jump, lock onto a target and propel herself forward with an aerial Spin Dash. Though she can't use it a lot, it can still hit multiple times. With Blunt Breeze she creates a whirlwind that injures the target. Enhanced Agility Breezie is extremely agile, pulling off advanced parkour moves with ease. Chaos Powers With a Chaos Emerald, or some other source of chaos energy in her possession, she can use various techniques centered around controlling chaos energy. These include teleportation, augmentation, energy manipulation, and so on. Chaos Control is the source of many chaos powers that enable abilities like teleportation, time travel, spacial distortion, etc. If she were to obtain all seven Chaos Emeralds, she could go super; she can even go hyper with the Super Emeralds. Elasticity Breezie can stretch her body in various ways to impressive lengths. Flight She can maneuver through the sky by manipulating air currents. Martial-Arts Her mother trained her in capoeira which she can amplify using her ability to stretch. Though Breezie was trained in martial arts, she's not much of fighter, as such she usually employs hit and run tactics in her fights, only being up close for a quick second or two using high speed punches and kicks to inflict damage. Though she can use spin attacks, they cause her to get dizzy if overused. Trivia * In the original version of the story I had planned for Sonic to die in battle then either Cabara or Breezie would take his place as the Hero of Mobius; if it was Breezie she was going to be renamed, Sonia. Gallery Category:Hedgehogs Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Chaos Abilities